Celana Itu Apa
by Fuechi
Summary: Celana. Sebuah kata yang sepele tapi penting. Walau di bawah, namun tidak semiskin pemiliknya. /Misfungsi EYD, nyablak dikit, mistypo, probably OOC, kriuk/


**"Celana Itu Apa"**

 **by Fue**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 _ **WARNING: Misfungsi EYD, nyablak dikit, mistypo, probably OOC, krispi kriuk-kriuk**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mentari masih bersinar terik dan bulan masih tak kunjung membundar. Tapi hari itu terasa ada yang berbeda...bagi seorang Yuuma Isogai.

Mungkin dirinya sedang sial, itu saja.

...Bukan, ini bukan mengenai pucuk daun teh pilihan yang senantiasa melekat di ujung kepalanya. Tapi ini masalah celana.

Yap, celana.

Semua berawal dari jam pelajaran keempat.

.

.

.

"Isogai, tolong kerjakan soal nomor 3 di papan tulis ini."

Yang bersangkutan terdiam sejenak, tampak berpikir keras.

"Ng...anu, Koro- _sensei_ , bisa Maehara saja?" pintanya setelah itu.

"...EH?! Apaan?! Kok aku?! Nggak mau, ah!"

Koro- _sensei_ mengeluarkan sekotak Poki dari kolong meja guru.

"Hhhhhh! Duhh! Itu soal 'kan gampang, Maehara!"

"KALO GAMPANG NGAPAIN ELO MAKSA GUE NGERJAIN, MAH SISTA! SANA MAJU!"

Koro- _sensei_ terlihat sedang menikmati Poki-nya.

"...Uh...kalau begitu Karma saja—"

"Anu, Isogai, Karma bolos," celetuk si biru yang sempat meragukan teman-temannya akan gendernya itu.

Koro- _sensei_ merogoh kolong meja guru lagi, mencari _snack_ lain.

"Ya sudah, Nagisa saja, ya?"

"Lho kok?"

"Sugino deh...atau Terasaka...atau Kimura? Sugaya? Atau—"

"ISOGAI. SUDAH. CUKUP."

Lantaran setengah kaget diteriaki anak-anak sekelas, sang ketua kelas pun terpaksa harus berhenti bernegosiasi.

Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar bel tanda istirahat siang.

Isogai bisa lega sekarang.

"Nurufufufufu... Kau pandai mengulur waktu, Isogai. Sekarang kalian boleh beristirahat."

Seluruh mata segera tertuju pada makhluk kuning itu sambil berseru bersamaan, "Itu bukannya _Sensei_ saja yang sedang mau mengemil, ya?"

Setelah sekali lagi tertawa khasnya, sang guru melesat lewat jendela setelah berpamitan pada murid-muridnya untuk makan seblak ceker di Asia bagian tenggara.

"Heh, Isogai," korban pertama sekaligus sohib si pucuk menghampiri mejanya. "Kenapa sih?"

Yaa, tidak aneh jika ia bertanya demikian.

"...Ah, nggak ada apa-apa kok. Iya, nggak apa-apa..."

"Dih, kalo ngomong gitu malah keliatan bohongnya kamu."

"Beneran!"

Maehara menyipitkan matanya sangsi. Yang dipelototi hanya menelan ludah.

"...Ya udah. Makan, yuk. Di belakang sekolah."

"E...eh...itu, aku di sini saja..."

Lawan bicaranya kembali menyipitkan matanya, kemudian angkat bicara, "Oke...aku makan sendiri nih."

"Maaf, Maehara. Kali ini saja!"

"Iya, ngerti," balasnya sembari balik badan meninggalkan sobatnya. "Kalo gitu hari ini aku selingkuh aja sama Chiba. Jangan nyesel kamu, Isogai!"

"Eh... MEMANG KAPAN KITA PACARAN WOI!" Sang ketua kelas tahu, Maehara hanya menggodanya. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa godaan anak satu itu wajib diladeninya.

Yang diteriaki hanya tertawa sambil mendorong-dorong si protagonis _eroge_ keluar kelas. Kini, hanya ada beberapa anak saja yang ada di dalam kelas. Dua-tiga anak perempuan tampak tertawa setelah akhirnya melantunkan mantera jitu para remaja, "CIECIEEEEEEE!"

Tapi Isogai tidak peduli. Ada yang lebih penting dari teriakan remaja _fujo_. Dan itu yang sedari tadi ia khawatirkan.

"Yo, Isogai. Tumben tidak nempel Maehara." Kalimat yang terdengar setelah dirinya membuka bekalnya yang terbuat dari kaleng bekas biskuit. Kalimat yang berasal dari orang yang semestinya menjadi korban kedua tadi berjalan menghampirinya santai.

"...Bolos segala tadi..." gumam murid yang hidupnya bisa dibilang di bawah status pas-pasan ini.

"Apa? Suaramu kecil."

"Nggak. Eh, Karma, kalau misalnya aku disuruh mengerjakan soal ke depan kelas, lalu aku memintamu menggantikanku, kau mau?"

"Haa? Ada apa tiba-tiba tanya begituan? Apa ada sesuatu tadi? Atau efek ditinggal pacar?"

"PACAR APAAN!" teriak Isogai...lagi. "Ehem. Jadi jawabanmu?"

"Yaah~ Aku sih tidak masalah," jawabnya bersamaan dengan menusukkan ujung sedotan pada jus kotak yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. "Ayo." Si marga Akabane menjulurkan tangannya, bermaksud mengajak.

"... _Ayo?_ _Ayo_ apa...?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ke Maehara."

"Tidak usah, aku di sini saja. Lagian dia lagi sama Chiba."

Di sini Karma menangkap ekspresi yang menurutnya menarik. Menyeruput sedikit isi kotak jusnya, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya sekali lagi pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Mari."

"...Apa-apaan gestur tangan itu?"

"Ini? Karena aku mengajak seorang putri."

"...Ap—"

Tak sempat protes, si bocah _ikemen_ segera mendapati namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Isogai."

"I...iya, Karasuma- _sensei?_ "

"Psst...berdiri dong. Nggak sopan lho," ucap Karma spontan, namun diabaikan.

Lalu, sang guru spesialis olahraga itu melanjutkan,"Jadi, nanti sepulang sekolah tolong berikan formulir ini pada petugas OSIS, y—"

"APA?!"

"Kau ketua kelasnya, Isogai. Dan apa-apaan teriak-teriak itu? Sebegitu enggannya kah kau untuk pergi ke gedung utama?"

"...Maaf, _Sensei,_ bukan begitu! Ta...tapi—"

"Ini, kutaruh di meja guru. Mohon bantuannya, Isogai."

"Tapi, _Sensei!_ "

"Psst, psst, Isogai. Hei, Isogai. I-SO-GA-I."

Merasa terganggu oleh si merah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya setelah gurunya menghilang dari pandangan.

"APA LAGI, KARMA?"

Yang tidak lagi terkacangi, tersenyum ganjil lalu berbisik,"Lihat itu."

Mungkin Isogai ingin kubur diri saat itu. Karena hal yang ditakutkannya...terjadi.

Ia menemukan balutan kain yang robek sebagian, menutupi seluruh sepatunya.

 _KAMPRET! DIRINYA TIDAK SADAR BERANJAK DARI KURSI TADI KARENA TERBAWA SUASANA!_

Berjongkok di bawah meja, hanya itu yang dapat dilakukannya saat itu.

"...Ka...Karma...bisa tolong carikan kain atau—"

"Hm? Tunggu di sini, aku akan panggil teman-teman yang di luar."

"Hah—tu...TUNGGU—KARMAAA!"

Mungkin sebentar lagi akan terdengar suara tawa yang meriah di kelas 3E SMP Kunugigaoka bersamaan dengan kembalinya si Akabane. Kapan lagi melihat ketua kelas mereka bertingkah di luar dugaan seperti itu, pikir sebagian besar dari mereka.

Yah, seperti yang dibilang tadi, Yuuma Isogai hanya sedang sial saja hari itu.

.

.

.

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

Hai  
Kenalkan, saya author fandom ansatsu yang terbias #yha  
Sebenernya udah nulis satu tapi multichap menunggu wangsit datang (?)

Intinya...susah banget ya bikin drabble #crais  
Ini kubuat sekalian saya persembahkan pada SAMBADI ;)  
YANG TAU DIEM AJA DEH WKWKWK

Baidewei makasih udah mampir!  
Mind ripiw? .w.


End file.
